O:AC Prologue
Prologue - Stuart's P.O.V. Day 1, Status: Introduction, Operative: Draganov, Stuart Hi, well the story begins from here and so I just wanted get you started about what happened: Since my adventures began to get wierder, I began to notice something was even more . . . let's say 'different'. I began tracking the night sky for weeks before upon noticing what seemed to be a Red and Black vortex forming, what creeped me out the most was the voice that spoke to me. "I AM AWAKENING, I WILL SLUMBER NO MORE, YOUR KIND CONTINUE TO PREVOKE MY DESCENDANCE, WELL NO LONGER WILL IT BE A PROBLEM" When I said that he wanted to most likely kill us, this is the exact same thing. I knew what we needed to do, so I sent messages to other halfbloods to meet me in by the new operatives base in camp half blood known as Bunker 10 (If you can't see it, it's because it's in a top secret location that it's classified infomation). I waited for just a day and sure enough, the elites came in one by one. "Enter: McLean, Josh" the secruity system said. Josh is the Son of the Titan Hyperion and a major war veteran. I actually fought against him in the Battles of the Chiaorscuro. But I knew that he would be the one to ask, dispite the fact he doesn't really get on with bigger guys ike my self (since he's 4'4'' and i'm 6'4'' which is two whole feet bigger than him), we still got along fine. "Enter: James, Alexandra. Enter: Ronaldson, JJ" Alexandra is the Daughter of Hades, while she doesn't look like it (with the blond hair with reddish pink highlights), her dark lava balls prove otherwise (as well her bad temper) don't do that again, i'm sorry but I'm trying to make a pouint and we're on the same side JJ is Pan's only son, which can be slightly confusing because you'ld think he would look sort of like a satyr, but he doesn't. He does however have the near to same abilities as a satyr would (along with some other aspects from ancestors). "Enter: Oberon, Alex" Alex is basically a Sky Child, being that Ouranus is his father, he was with me as well during the Battles of the Chiaroscuro, but switched sides way before I did. He is basically a stronger version of a Child of Zeus with wind and lightning powers (No offence to you Andy). "Enter: Dion, Global Zaire. Enter: Robson, Andrew Trevor" Global (I know, an . . . unusual name didn't say funny so it's ok) is Leto's daughter. She has a tendensy of turning invisible, she can do this in two ways: invisible invisible and Darkness invisible (due to the fact Phoebe is her Baboosh . . . sorry I meant Grandmother). And finally we have Andrew, as I mentioned earlier, he is a Son of Zeus. Though odly he resembles Percy Jackson more than Thalia or Jason Grace, with his Green eyes and Black hair, he also has the Curse of Achilles like his cousin. So that's the team including me, Stuart Draganov laugh like the rest of Herems Cabin did, I'm a demideity like Alex, but my dad is Brachos, a mountain deity, and you can probably tell that i'm a nice guy try it Alexandra, I already said i'm sorry, just leave it. Moving on, once the team was rounded up, I began my presentation. "Alright team, over the last week I have been monitoring the night sky for sometime now and I have noticed that what seems to be a portal vortex, as i zoomed in for a closer look, I heard a voice telling me that he or she or whoever will awakenand I have a funny feeling, it's Chaos itself" No dout i had hoped for the group to be shocked but some were still studying the picture. "How can we be sure that Chaos is really waking up" Josh said. "Chaos" I explained "is the never ending space, the void that can never be filled if you know what I mean. Itr's the only logical explaination, Chaos is the last being to awaken after basically doing only creting the protogenoi then sleeping which is quite lazy, but he is the original being,." "Hang on" JJ interupted, "If he . . ." "Chaos isn't really a he" Global interupted. "Whatever, if Chaos is the original being, then how are we suppose to defeat . . .it?" "We don't" I replied. The team were now as good as confused "Then what are we doing here then if not to defeat Chaos?" Andrew asked. Josh was already working out the answer before I could reply "wait . . . I get it! We not to defeat him a such, just find a way to weaken him or put him, or whoever, back to sleep" "Tosye samoye (Russian: Ditto)" I said. I could see that everyone was now getting the picture. "Alright the plan is currently: Step 1: Team Alpha and Beta will travel to two location to find seals of Morpheus and Hypnos. The locations are at either end of the world, inside the Pyramid of Giza in Egypt, and the Templo Mayor underneath Mexico City. Team Gamma will stay behind to fend off any constelationary monsters that will . . ." "Hold up" Alexandra interupted "Constelationary Monsters?" Prokpyatye ono (damn it) I thought to myself. "I almost forgot: as I was watching the stars also began to fall, Our 12 star signs: Taurus, Aires, Cancer, etc, have been given life and are gong to be targeting us because he knows all about our plans". I quickly changed the subject and completed our plan. "Step 2 will be our hardest quest for we will go where no halfblood has ever gone before: Space. If you wish to back out now you may, are you with me?" All of them agreed, all with different words but the same answers. "Right then, Team Alpha will be Josh and Global, you will go to Mexico. Team Beta is Alexandra and Andrew who will be flying to Egypt. Leaving Alex, JJ and myself in Team Gamma to defend our base here. Are we clear?" "YES!" they all agreed. "Then let's move out" I declared. Category:Operation: Absolute Chaos Category:Chapter Page